


red hands

by bluetint



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, OT7, Slap Jack - Freeform, abuse of the word 'hands', i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: just a fic where got7 play slapjack





	red hands

**Author's Note:**

> things to do at family gatherings: slap the shit out of each other's hands for entertainment
> 
> or the one time i played the modified version of slapjack and wrote it into a fic.
> 
> in case the seating order confuses you, here's how they're seated: Youngjae > Yugyeom > Bambam > Jaebum > Jinyoung > Jackson > Mark > Youngjae (circle complete)

When their manager canceled their schedule for the day, Jackson knew something was about to go down. 

Devil finds work for idle hands, they say. Well, GOT7 was about to get hired by Satan himself today.

Jackson had thought they would all bounce but to his surprise (and joy) they all stayed, choosing to make themselves at home in the practice room instead of going off to do their own thing.

After all suggestions (varying from bowling to having a spa day) had been shot down, their assistant manager, Soyoung, innocently suggested (it was more of a throwaway joke, to be honest) that they play Hot Hands and consecutively stepped out to take a call.

Jaebum goes to tell them to move on, but the words had already taken root, spreading into the playground of their minds like weeds.

The seating arrangements were haphazard. Everyone had just sat down wherever they pleased, Jackson ending up between Jinyoung and Mark. Youngjae and Bambam had pushed each other around, until they both ended up where they wanted to be; Youngjae next to Yugyeom and Bambam next to Jaebum. Mark looked absolutely giddy. His teeth were out, sharp points glinting in the light, as Youngjae placed his damp palm atop his.

The first few slaps were nothing, just mere warm-ups and them testing the waters; the game being modified to fit their somewhat sadistic streaks: slapping at the speed of light, no dodging, and with no time to recover from the pain in between.

Go hard or go home, right?

It wasn’t until Bambam (of course it was him) made a crack at their ages, did the intensity of the smacks crank up. 

Yugyeom’s hands turned gorgeous shade of rouge pink, large hand quivering in Youngjae’s. The tall giant had ended up next to his best friend. Bambam was an expert at playing it cool and to Jackson’s amazement, the kid didn't so much as blink when Yugyeom brought his hand down full force. Nor did he flinch when his freshly stinging palm delivered a slap to Jaebum’s hand.

When Jinyoung brought his hand down, Jackson nearly screamed. Or swore. Actually he nearly did both. It was a well-known fact that Yugyeom was the hard hitter of GOT7, but that title had passed to Jinyoung over the years. Jackson bit his tongue, careful not to let a sound escape, keeping the winning smirk fixed on his face and raised his smarting palm to bring down on Mark’s.

Jaebum had not been a fan of it, but he’d gone along with it nonetheless. He’d made sure they’d all taken off all rings and jewelry before starting but from the look on his face, it was obvious he wasn’t prepared for the force behind Bambam’s hits. Jackson observed Jaebum’s reactions keenly, trying to figure out if Jaebum was bothered by the slapping or Bambam’s trash talk.

Palm slapping palm. The sound echoed throughout the room, punctuated by their jeers and barbs at each other.

It did not go unnoticed that when Youngjae would land an extremely hard hit on Yugyeom’s palm, his hand would stay there a tad too long after. The decrease in the intensity for the next few turns before ramping it up again was apparent but no one called them out on it.

They went at it, until hands turned into various flattering shades of red. Palms started to burn and sting. Fingers started to shake. Perspiration dotted their skin.

Yugyeom was the first to tap out. His face and chest had turned as red as his palm, the sheen of moisture evident in his eyes. He rolled over to his side, cradling his bruised hand against his chest. 

Bambam follows soon after. His hand was starting to swell and Jaebum was starting to get worried. “Yah, Bambam,” he started and Bambam promptly screamed uncle, dropping out of the circle. He left after a little bit, coming back with cold water bottles, shoving one in a whimpering Yugyeom’s hand and wrapping his swollen one around the other. Mark gives up next.

Now there's four of them left. Despite Jaebum’s reservations about the game, he’d been holding his ground. Youngjae, the devil himself, calls for a change of positions. Now it’s Jaebum’s left hand at the mercy of Jinyoung’s and Jackson’s at the mercy of Youngjae’s.

“Oh my god,” and the horror is so evident in Jackson’s voice, it makes Jinyoung and Youngjae, both, break into identical maniacal grins. Jaebum just heaves a long suffering sigh, squeezing Jackson’s knee for comfort.

If Jackson had thought Jinyoung was giving him hell, he was absolutely wrong, because Youngjae was in a league of his own. 

“Yah!” yells Jackson after a particularly hard hit. There’s a brief second of panic (any audible indications of suffering meant you were eliminated) but then Youngjae strokes his hand, fingers raking over the abused burning flesh of his palm and coos, quite gleefully, “You’re a strong boy, you can take it,” before resuming his assault.

There were no reprieves like the ones he’d given to the maknae and Jackson’s hand is numb to the wrist in a matter of seconds.

Jaebum isn’t faring off too well either. Jinyoung’s utterly delighted, as he always is when he gets free reign on messing with the leader, doing the absolute most to get a rise out of Jaebum, whose smile is firmly fixed in place but no one has missed the appearance of _The Jaw_ or the muscle working in his cheek.

Jackson finally waves the white flag, Jaebum following soon after. Mark quickly presses cold water bottles into their hands, making sure the cool plastic dug in. Jackson and Jaebum hiss in tandem but Mark makes sure their grips are firm before turning to the final two standing.

Jackson wearily, and carefully, guides Jaebum’s head into his lap so he can take a look at his hands. Jaebum’s hands were mottled with blue underneath the under the red. He dazedly wondered if the capillaries were broken.

Had it not been for their manager walking in a few minutes later, they would’ve stayed there all day because Jinyoung and Youngjae displayed no signs of giving in. Their hands were an alarming shade of red peppered with blues and purples and Jinyoung’s had been starting to falter at certain points, but the fire in his eyes burned strong.

They’re all subdued on their way back. After all, getting the bejeezus slapped out of your appendages is draining, both physically and mentally.

Jaebum doesn’t let him touch his hands for the better part of the first hour, still sore and a little ruffled from the thrashing he’d received at the hands of Bambam and Jinyoung. They lie side by side in the dark, thighs and arms pressed against each other, loosely clutching the now warm bottles.

“I can’t believe we wasted three hours doing that,” Jaebum mumbles into the silence some time later. His hands are delicately cradled by Jackson, who’s blowing on his fingers and kissing to soothe them with utmost care. 

“Time flies when you’re going through hell,” Jackson quips. Jaebum hums, now taking Jackson’s hands in his own. He takes his time holding his hands, kissing the knuckles and running his fingertips delicately over his palms. They both find themselves drifting into various states of drowsiness from warmth, exhaustion and affection.

“So,” says Jackson after a lengthy silence, “I take it spanking is off the table now?”

Jaebum laughs, and it sounds absolutely flat. “Babe,” and the lack of humor is so obvious in Jaebum’s voice that Jackson would have found it amusing if not for the throbbing pain that lances up his hand just then, “it’s not even within a fifty mile radius of the house.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> at this point i don't think i have to say it, but i still will, _please_ do not play this game unless you have hands or nerves of steel because it can lead to serious injury. the original version of this game is pretty mild, and the version we played was anything but, so proceed with caution.


End file.
